


Piece Of Cake

by FrozenHearts



Category: Power Rangers, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Aliens, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Identity Reveal, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Clark Kent, Outer Space, Secret Identity, Spaceships, Superheroes, Superman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Diana and Billy hang out at the mines.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Billy and Diana would be best friends please and thank you

Diana had seen the group of teenagers jumping across the cliffs on a Saturday. Two girls and three boys, all whooping and hollering as they flailed their way across the deep chasms.

Four of them had made it across, although it was a close call as the girls lunged for the edge of the cliff. Diana could see one of the boys reaching down to pull them up, the girl in the yellow sweatshirt smacking him angrily with her sleeve.

That left the one boy. He was pacing back and forth, his blue striped shirt worn at the edges as he fidgeted with his sleeves. She could see he was talking to himself, trying to hype himself up to follow his friends.

"C'mon, Billy!" the other boy called, "It's a piece of cake!"

Billy scrunched up hs nose, tugging at his sleeve as he called back, "That is not a piece of cake! Definitely not!"

"Crazy girl did it!" the first boy called back. Diana smiled as she watched the girl in yellow smack his arm again.

Scanning the area, Diana tried to apot an alternate route, as Billy had gone back to listing his pros and cons to jumping. So far all she saw was mine security (she doubted they would give him a lift) and the fall to the bottom was rather ominous and full of sharp rocks and discarded or lost tools.

Not a very pleasant fall.

Billy was still standing there, his friends still calling out for him. They made it. He can make it. 

She could make it.

Diana didn't realize she had walked briskly over to Billy until she was standing patiently next to him, the boy jumping as he spun on his heel and almost bumping into her.

"Billy, right?" Diana asked, cocking her head slightly. Billy looked at her, at his friends before nodding, "Yes, but, uh, my mom doesn't really want me talking to strangers-"

"Come on, Billy!" the second girl yelled, "You can do it!"

"I'm Diana," Diana said, ignoring the four other teenagers as they yelled, "sorry for interrupting, but may I suggest we take an alternate route?"

Billy blinked at her. Diana bit her lip. She shouldn't have approached unnanounced. He was with his friends, and she was a stranger-

"If we do, can we maybe not tell my mom? I wanted to talk to my dad, but now my friends and I have to go find this thing and she doesn't really know I'm here."

Billy paused before adding hastily, "or that I have friends, actually."

Diana chuckled, holding out a hand, "You have a deal, Billy. Shall we?"

\-------

Billy decided that this Diana woman was really cool. Sure, she startled him a little bit, but they weren't supposed to be at the mines in the first place. Jason was here because Billy promised him the van. Zack was here because Trinnie said she always saw him while she did yoga some mornings on the mountain. Billy didn't really know why Kimberly was here, but she was so he wasn't really complaining.

And now here was Diana, who had just leapt across the chasm that could most definitely kill them as if she were jumping over a puddle to not get her shoes wet. 

Oh, Billy was also on her back when she did this. It was scarier than any horror movie he had seen but also way better than any rollercoaster he had been on. Diana seemed to fly through the air, which could be considered impossible when putting the physica behind it, as-

"Billy, you made it!" Jason cut through Billy's thoughts as Diana landed with a harsh slam, and he slid from her grasp. His legs felt like jelly and gis heart was banging against his ribs but wow. 

"That..... Was so cool!" Billy exclaomed as Diana drew herself up to her full height. "Where did you learn to do that?!"

The others were staring at her now, marveling at this woman in sweats and a t-shirt who had just jumped across a chasm like it was no big deal.

Amazing.

"I watched you guys do it," Diana countered, "Are you-"

"Jason," Billy cut Diana off, "Show Diana the coins!"

Jason furrowed his brow, "Are you sure that's a good idea? Zordon said-"

Billy groaned. Of course Zordon had sworn them to secrecy. The coolest things in the world were happening and Billy couldn't tell anyone! Not even his mom! His dad would listen, though it sucked not being able to hold a conversation with him.

"Jason, Diana just jumped with us- what if she has a coin?"

Billy smiled at Trinnie, who gave a small grin back. Honestly, Billy thought Trinnie was so cool. Reluctantly, Jason fished his red coin from his pocket holding it out to Diana.

"These are why we're able to do that," Jason said, "and we've been feeling some weird things."

Diana frowned, "Weird?"

Billy nodded, "Yeah, like I accidentally knocked out the bully at detention- I didn't mean to, but he kinda just went for it and then he was down-"

"Basically, what Billy is trying to say is that these coins gave us super powers," Kimberly stepped in. The pink coin was glowing in her open , perfectly pulsed with Jason's coin.

Diana nodded, a grin on her face as she inspected the coins. They were small, but Billy knew they packed a punch. Zordon said they were used to topple planets in the wake of saving the galaxy- how were they supposed to explain that without sounding crazy? Or that they sneaked into the mines without parental permission or supervision?

"Cool," Diana finally said after what felt like five minutes, "I have gauntlets that summon lightning and a golden lasso that makes you tell the truth no matter what. What do your coins do?"

\---------

Zordon was ecstatic when they herded Diana into the spaceship. Alpha bowed excessively, much to Diana's embarassment, but Jason thought she was kind of familiar. But from where? She definitely wasn't a teacher, nor was she an actress or model.

But Zordon knew her. They spoke as if they were old friends, almost ancient, and Diana seemed almost more in-tune with the ship then Zordon was; no easy feat, as Zorson was literally an artificially intelligent wall. 

"A friend of mine was sent here on this ship," Diana said to the group, "When his home planet was destroyed, his parents sent him to Earth."

Oh. That explained why she knew it so well. Billy was ecstatic, flapping his hands excitedly as Diana beamed at him.  The holographic model of the Milky Way flickered as Billy rushed forward and threw his arms around her.

Jason never saw Billy so open and physical before. After explaining he was on the spectrum, Billy would tell him and the others to not touch him or that he didn't want a high five or a hug. When he looked at Zack, he could see the Black Ranger was just as confused. 

"A real super hero!" Billy cried, "She could teach us about the other galaxies, bring her friend! Wait 'till my mok hears about this-"

Jason watched as Diana returned the hug, listening to Billy's impromptu lesson on space and spacecrafts. How the ships were made and how this new knowledge could help in exploring the vastness of space. While watching them, Jason was glad to see  Diana seemed to be actively engaged in what Billy was saying. She corrected gis pronunciation on ertain words, her eyes lit up when he mentioned paralell worlds, and laughed at a joke he made to end the speech.

Not many people did that. Jason suspected that other than Billy's mom and sometimes the other Rangers (a group of teenagers could be pretty impatient), Diana was the first person to be so interactive and actually listen to what Billy was saying.

"Wait, does this mean your friend is an alien?" Kimberly raised a hand, "I mean, we only know about Zordon. Who's your friend?"

Diana had a mischievous twinkle in her eye as she looked at Jason. 

"You may have seen his picture in the paper a few times," she hinted. Billy looked like Christmas had come early and Diana turned to him as he launched into another info-dump. 

So they sat in the ship, letting Billy and Diana discuss space and time travel and everything under the sun. Zordon didn't say much, but Jason was grateful. Everyone needed a day off from the chaos that had recently unfolded, and he had to admit that it was nice to just hang out with his friends. To talk about silly stuff and not have to do anything.

What Diana said kept bugging him, though. How did they know him? Was he famous? No, scratch that. Aliens weren't well known on Earth. This wasn't Star Wars. But he found himself flipping through the newspaper from that morning, before he let Billy drag him to the mines.

Jason almost puked  when he saw Superman plastered in black and white on the tenth page. He actually did throw up when he saw Diana standing next to Superman in the picture, dressed in her iconic Wonder Woman armor.

Holy shit. 

They had just spent the day in an alien space ship with none other than Wonder Woman.

Billy was going to be so happy when Jason told him. Jason just had to get to the phone fast enough before he passed out from excitement.


End file.
